Ciara and Strange
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: She's a fiery woman with memory loss, and he's the Mystic Master of the New York Sanctum. Perhaps they can aid each other? Strange/OC friendship, hurt/comfort, and some budding romance. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Ciara and Strange ~**

* * *

It was nearing mid-afternoon as Ciara Duncan walked purposefully through the streets of New York City. The woman strode through the crowded sidewalks and lanes, and let her thoughts focus on the pleasant clacking of her boots against the pavement. A fresh breeze pushed her along, passing along the tantalizing scents of spring rain and freshly baked bread from the corner bakery.

Ciara let her forest green eyes dart about, taking in her surroundings cautiously. It didn't seem like she'd been followed, but one could never be too careful. Especially when there were always special groups on high alert for 'new recruits'.

Being a rather talented individual herself, Ciara knew that she would have made quite a few higher ups happy as a lark, if she'd allowed such a thing. But she had stayed off of the radar for a long time, and she intended to remain that way. The limelight was for fools, or glory hogs, and she was neither. She much prefered working in the shadows when she was needed, than pulling a Tony Stark and announcing her presence to the world. Though she had admittedly admired Stark's chops when she'd first watched his press release.

After waiting for several long minutes at the corner, Ciara was satisfied that she was in fact alone. So, without further adieu, the delicate woman crossed the street in a flash and found herself at the threshold of her destination.

The building was several stories tall and appeared ancient, though it had obviously been well attended over the years. In truth, there wasn't much that stood out about it, save for a strange symbol that spiraled across the top window that adjoined the roof.

It was this symbol that had so thoroughly captured Ciara's attention, as she had made her way through the vast city. Luckily, she knew a thing or two about magical signs, or she never would have been able to find this building on her own. At a glance, Ciara never would have suspected this average building to have been the New York Sanctum. But to her credit, she hadn't given it a mere glance.

The Sanctum was hidden in plain sight. Everyday people passed by in droves, all remaining comically blind to the wonder that sat underneath their very noses. It was rather incredible to think about, if Ciara was being honest, though she was far from surprised. The mundane, giftless masses of the planet earth often overlooked the unexplainable for the comforts of ignorance and safety. Magic and super powers were too frightening to comprehend, apparently. Poor sods.

As Ciara ran across the street, the hood of her jacket slipped down, revealing her stunning ginger tresses. Being a born and bred Scottish Lady, red hair was just a run of the mill attribute, though Ciara would have been lying if she said she didn't love her natural flame shade. It was one of her features that she had come to adore over the years.

With a tentative hand, the red head knocked on the door to the Sanctum. She waited after several hard raps, before knocking again. She repeated this process three times, while waiting two minute intervals between rapping. When no one had come to answer the door after her fourth time, Ciara snorted. She had traveled all this way for a reason, and she wasn't about to come back tomorrow.

Taking matters into her own hands, the woman reached down for the handle. It was locked. Smart, but it would take more than a lock to keep her out. Ciara grabbed the door handle with both of her hands, and focused the power that coursed within her veins. For a breath nothing happened. . . until quite suddenly, a small tendril of black smoke arose to engulf the knob. In the space of a second, the locked clicked, and Ciara was pushing the door wide.

With a smirk, she entered the Sanctum. As she closed the door behind her and began to ascend a massive staircase that led up into the sanctuary, her senses whipped into overdrive. She was in unknown territory now, and it wouldn't do to be caught unawares.

Her feet were silent on the marble steps, so unlike how they had sounded outside. She could be quiet when need be. And she found the need, as she finally reached the top of the staircase.

As she was about to move further in, Ciara felt a cold feeling pass through her. It started in her legs and erupted all the way up to her scalp. As the feeling was manifested by goosebumps and chills, Ciara forced her posture to relax.

Someone was watching her.

A gentle sizzling sound echoed in her ears in the great entry hall, interrupting the calm almost instantly. And Ciara knew that her assumption was right, even before she turned around to gaze at the one who'd snuck up on her.

It was a man. He was on the taller side, and looked to be in his late 30's or early 40's. His hair was a mixture of gray and dark brown, and the facial hair he sported was much the same. A red cape clung to his form, while in his hand a dazzling line of pure energy sparked and crackled. A mythical weapon? It must have been the source of the sizzling noise she'd heard.

If he'd drawn a weapon, he must have thought she was an invader. A point of view which she prayed she'd be able to disprove. She hadn't come to the Sanctum to make enemies, but rather to gain an ally.

"Oi," she said pleasantly, her Scottish accent quite noticeable as she addressed him. "Hold the phone, dearie. I'm not here to fight." She immediately held up her hands in a submissive gesture, to prove the point. "I'm just here to talk, lovie. So you can put that sparkly whip back where you found it. I'm not looking for any trouble, and if I was, I surely wouldn't have knocked for ten bloody minutes before entering."

The man lifted an eyebrow at her, though still showed no signs of lowering his magical weapon. "You say you came here to talk?" He sounded skeptical, not that Ciara blamed him. She _had_ come in uninvited.

She nodded, "Aye."

His mouth quirked, though his gaze remained guarded. "So talk."

She made a face. "Sorry lovie, but the topic I need to discuss is a _wee_ bit personal. It's only meant for one sorcerer's ears." She shrugged, her green eyes dancing in the light of the chamber. "I wish to speak to the Mystic Master of this Sanctum. I hear he goes by the name of Strange."

All was silent for a drawn moment before. . .

"It's _Doctor,_ actually," the man interjected, and surprisingly enough he let his magical weapon fade with no more than a small crackle and pop. "Doctor Stephen Strange."

Ciara's mouth cracked into a smile, as she lowered her hands back down to her sides. "You're the Master, eh? Well, color me surprised." He didn't look like a Mystic Master, but what did she know.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure." She slowly offered her hand for him to shake, not wanting to give him the wrong impression. "Ciara Duncan, gate-crasher supreme."

Strange studied her for a brief moment, gauging his odd visitor, before he finally accepted her hand. They shook firmly, and a new curiosity burned in the man's eyes. "Ms. Duncan. I guess I should welcome you, despite your rather unorthodox entrance. . . So, what is it _exactly_ that you so urgently needed to speak to me about?"

Ciara let go of his hand, before she said simply, "Why, I'm here for a spot of magic, of course."

* * *

It was several minutes later that Ciara found herself sitting across from Strange in a parlor of some sort. The decor was older, but clean and nice enough. It reminded the woman of a high end library, and hosted just as many books.

As they settled comfortably, Strange broke the silence. "So, now that we're sitting down, do you mind telling me your business here at the Sanctum, Ms. Duncan?" When she nodded he continued, "You say you need magic. I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

"Aye, I know. I was just being cheeky," Ciara said, shifting in her chair. "If you are the Master here, you'll have a wide arsenal at your fingertips."

"Odd way of putting it," Strange said. "But yes, I am the Master here, from necessity."

"I believe you." The woman's earlier smile slowly faded, and it wasn't missed by the man that sat opposite her.

". . . I'm actually looking for someone to retrieve lost memories. I've been seeking magic users and super humans alike, but so far no one has been able to help." She paused. "So when I heard there was a new Mystic Master in New York, I decided it was worth paying you a visit. Money is no issue, name your price. Or I'm willing to negotiate for other types of currency, if you'd prefer a different payment. As long as we come to an agreement."

The Mystic was silent, thinking on what he'd been told. "The lost memories are _yours,_ I take it?" Strange clarified.

"Aye, they are. I can't remember anything past the age of 19. . . the same day my powers awakened."

Doctor Strange's eyebrows shot up at that. "Powers?"

"I can manipulate magical energy," she replied. "I don't have an exact name for it, though I know it's similar to your gifts, in a manner. Which is why I offered other meansof paying you." Her eyes twinkled. "If you help me, I'd be more than willing to return the favor. . . Say if you were ever in a bind and needed someone with a magical skillset. . ."

Strange considered for a long moment. "Well, to be entirely honest with you, Ms. Duncan: I haven't had any experience with memory spells or magics. But that being said, I would be willing to look into it on your behalf, if you'd like me too."

Ciara's smile returned. "I would be grateful to you, lovie. Any help you could give would be appreciated."

Strange mirrored her, with a small smile of his own. "It will take time to research, but I'm willing to try . . . on one condition."

Ciara looked at him expectantly, and when she didn't speak, Strange continued. "The next time you visit- promise me you'll wait until I come to the door."

Ciara's eyes widened comically, before she snorted with laughter. It was the last thing she'd expected him to say. But somehow the sudden lapse of dry humor suited him.

"I'll do you one better, _Doctor_ Strange." Reaching into the depths of her jacket, she pulled out a card with a single phone number on it. "When and if you have any information, give me a call and we can set up a meeting of your choice. That way I won't startle you or intrude."

Strange took the card, chuckling as he tipped his head to her. "I'd appreciate that."

Sensing that the meeting had reached a close, Ciara rose from her chair. "Thank you for your time, dearie. I hope to see more of you in the future, whether you can cure my memory loss or not. You seem like a capable sort of fellow."

The man's expression was rather unreadable, though Ciara could have sworn she saw a positive light in his emotive eyes, as he rose and walked with her back to the Sanctum entryway. "I look forward to it, Ms. Duncan."

"Ciara, lovie," she corrected.

They shook hands once again, as Strange opened the door for her. "Until we meet again, Ciara."

"Goodbye Doctor Strange," she returned pleasantly before turning and taking her leave. "Good luck on your research. . . You're going to need it."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I originally posted this over on Deviantart as a commission, but I thought I'd share it over here too. ^^ Ciara is pronounced Kee-Ra, for any of you wondering.

Also I have to confess, even though this was my first time writing for Stephen I had a blast. I absolutely love Doctor Strange! He and Steve are my favorite Marvel Heroes, so it was nice to try my hand at writing for him. ^^ Ya'll can expect more Strange stories in future. Now that I've got a taste, I shan't stop. This story will have multiple parts, but I can't stay how many for sure.

If you guys like this please drop me a review! I'd love to hear what everyone thinks!

 **~Lyn**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Doctor Strange (character, film, comics, or franchise, etc.) Marvel Universe (studio, franchise, characters, films, or comics, etc.), or Benedict Cumberbatch.**_

 _ **Ciara Duncan belongs to RosesHaveThornes**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Part Two ~** **  
**

* * *

It was almost three in the morning when Ciara Duncan's phone rang. At first, the sound startled her and she almost melted the mobile with her untethered magical energy; but she luckily caught herself just in time. Having been in a deep sleep, it was quite the rude awakening. Though she found herself reaching over and answering the offending call all the same.

"Hello?" Her voice was harsh from sleep, and her Scottish accent was far more noticeable than usual, but her tone was still light. Wouldn't do to rip off some poor sod's head before she knew _why_ they were calling her in the wee hours of the morning.

 ** _"Hello,"_** a deep voice returned. **_"Miss Ciara Duncan?"_**

"Aye," she mumbled. "An' who is this?"

 ** _"Doctor Stephen Strange. We met sometime ago at the Sanctum."_** His tone was almost amused as he elaborated, making Ciara's eyes pop open. **_"You paid me a visit, looking for a 'spot of magic', as you so eloquently put it, for your lack of memory. You left me your number in the off chance I found something useful."_**

Ciara rubbed the sleep from her forest green eyes with her free hand, smiling despite herself. "Of course, lovie. Sorry for my confusion, my head was all mushy from sleep."

 ** _"...Oh… I woke you. My apologies, I didn't take the time into consideration."_**

"No worries, ducklin'. I told ya to contact me day or night, and I'm not taking that back now." She laughed softly, turning over and unplugging her phone from her charger in a single movement. "So, you found somethin' that could help me?"

 ** _"Ah, yes."_** He seemed to pick up the conversation with gusto now, and her smile grew wider. **_"I've found a passage on old recollection magic that could shed some light on your memory loss. Mind you, it isn't concrete. There are still some kinks I have to work out of the spell itself, but it does look promising."_**

"That's lovely ta hear, Doctor," Ciara's heart flipped hopefully in her chest, but she didn't let it color her words. "Shall we set up a time and place to meet, or do ya need more time to figure out the details?"

 ** _"I figure I'll have it all memorized by tomorrow. I'd say sooner, but there is a lot of text to sift through and the formula itself is turbulent in practice."_** Strange admitted. **_"Just come by tomorrow afternoon and if I'm not ready you can give me your input. Sound good?"_**

Ciara would have liked nothing more than to happily screech her answer from the tallest rooftops in that moment, but luckily for Strange (and his eardrums) she had some self restraint. Instead she answered calmly, if not a bit teasingly.

"Ya sure my gate-crashing won't be unwelcome this time around, Strange? I'd hate ta startle ya again. Seeing as yer helpin' me and all."

She could hear him chuckling on the other line, and she joined in without prompting.

 ** _"Gatecrash away, Ms. Duncan. I'll be prepared this time, so feel free to just walk in."_**

"And ya won't draw a weapon on meh?"

 ** _"No weapons,"_** he promised with another laugh. **_"Just answers… and perhaps some coffee."_**

Ciara pushed her ginger locks from her face, her eyes dancing as she gazed up at the ceiling of her hotel room. The Mystic Master truly was something else. It'd only been two weeks since she'd visited him, and he already had something for her. He worked fast and efficiently, she'd give him that.

"Aye love, that suits me jus' fine."

 ** _"Glad to hear it,"_** Strange said, and Ciara felt as though he really meant the sentiment. **_"I'll see you tomorrow then."_**

"Until tomorrow, Doctor. Thank you fer callin' meh'."

 ** _"Sure… And, Ciara."_** He paused, then added simply before hanging up. **_"Go right back to sleep. You're going to need your beauty rest."_**

As the phone call clicked off, Ciara's brow rose in amusement once again. His word choice not lost on her. "... Did the lovable bugger just call me _pretteh?..._ "

* * *

"Ah, Miss Duncan, welcome. You're just in time."

"Doctor, good ta see ya."

Ciara beamed up at Strange as he opened the door upon her second knock. Apparently he hadn't forgotten his invitation to her the night before.

As he led her back towards the study were they had spoken during her last visit, Ciara had to force herself not to run down the halls. She was so antsy and excited she could have put her fist through a wall, but she wouldn't ruin the Sanctum's hallways in her passion. She'd just have to wait and try to keep her cool. . . However unlikely that plan was.

As they entered the library-like study, Ciara noticed that a new addition had been made to the decor. In the exact center of the room now rested a love seat with a single pillow on one end. When the woman glanced at the Mystic Master in question, his cheeks colored a bit before he gestured to it.

"The spell I found seems to have a draining effect, so I assumed you'd like to be comfortable during the process."

Ciara shrugged before she walked over and plopped down onto the couch obediently. "Thanks for thinkin' of meh. This'll do nicely."

Strange seemed relieved at her willingness, before he pulled up a chair, so that he sat behind the spot where Ciara's head would be. This was obviously done with purpose, and the woman didn't question it. He'd done the research and hard work, now she would do her part without a fuss.

"Explain it to meh, Strange. So there's no misunderstandin' or disturbance on ma' part. I can be a wee bit finicky when I'm not kept in the loop."

The Mystic Master nodded his understanding before he grew more comfortable in his chair. His posture was straight as an arrow. Ciara wondered if it was from instinct or deliberate thought, though her attention was brought back by his next words.

"The spell I found is an ancient one, but it looks reliable. I read the text cover to cover and as a whole it was pretty straight forward." His blue eyes were warm as he explained, and Ciara's forest green mimicked the action unknowingly. "Once you are ready I will summon the mystic energy needed and I will access your mind. From there I will make contact with your soul- or astral self- to try and regain the memory you've lost. There's no guarantee it will work, but I figured it was worth a shot."

Ciara nodded before laying back onto the pillow and staring up at the Mystic with an easy grin. "I'm ready whenever you are, Doctor."

Strange hummed in agreement, before he slowly reached out with his hands to place one at either of her temples. As his fingers accidentally brushed against her face, Ciara noticed for the first time that his hands were shaking and marred with scars. He'd been in an accident of some sort, and yet it didn't effect his disposition or powers, something both impressive and touching.

He seemed flustered at his blunder and began to apologize, but Ciara stopped him cold, by reaching up to take his hands into her own. His gaze snapped down to hers at the unexpected contact, and she stroked his knuckles peacefully.

"Thank ya, Stephen," she said quietly, using his name for the first time. "I cannae tell you what this means ta meh."

Strange's expression melted from surprise to an unreadable one, though he squeezed her hand with his own. "I'm glad I can help you, Ciara. . . Though fair warning, it's a painful spell." He paused, regarding her openly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Pain or no pain, I'm in this all the way." She patted his hands again, before letting them go and lying down flat on the loveseat. "Do your worst. I'm not going anywhere."

"Spoken like a true Scot," Strange said, making her laugh. "Close your eyes."

Ciara obeyed, letting her green orbs fall shut. And then before she could register anything else, the woman was enveloped in blinding white pain.

* * *

 _Red hair… The color of a crimson sunset. Short cropped but still stunning- matching hers in vibrant ginger hues. Her fingers run through the strands as she combs them with her fingers..._

 _A dilapidated building with leaky ceilings and musty floors. Countless miserable faces… all children. So many unloved children..._

 _Two little hands holding onto one-another as tight as they can, and a soft lullaby tinkling between two little voices- one from a boy and the other a girl. A lullaby to pass the long nights and desolate days among the forgotten children. . . ._

 _* O * O * O *_

Ciara screamed, violently shifting on the loveseat as her entire body was scalded internally. There was pain… so much _pain!_ And visions that made her very soul weep, as she blindly reached out to them.

" _Shush,_ Ciara," Strange bid her, his hands resting on her temples, as he tried in vain to soothe her. "Just breathe. Look through the pain and tell me what you see. You have to look through and see the memories."

"Orphanage!" Ciara breathed out, as more tremors passed through her body. "A orphanage! So many children… So many lost ones." She cried out more as she reached up to hold Strange's hands again. "Please! I can't see 'em! It's too much!"

Strange pursed his lips together before he made a decision. The Mystic Master focused his third eye and leaned down to rest his forehead against the shuddering woman's. He too closed his eyes and joined his mind with hers.

"I'm here with you, Ciara," he said. "Now help me focus the memories."

Ciara breathed shallowly through the pain and reached out for Strange. When she felt his presence within her mind, she continued onward into the past, letting the images and voices wash over her once again, though this time in stunningly focused detail.

 _* O * O * O *_

 _"I love ya, Duncan. Ya know that right?" Little Ciara said, kissing the boy on the forehead, which made him rub his face with the back of his sleeve._

 _"Aye, I know that. Ya never stop tellin' me, Ciara."_

 _"And I never will, ya wee shite." Ciara punched his arm, making him wince, before they both laughed._

 _"Don't make such a big deal o' it!" Duncan said bashfully. "You're bound ta love meh, being my sissy and all."_

 _"We might be twins, Duncan, but I would love ya even if we weren't." She hugged her brother tight, letting her little fingers twine in his ginger hair that matched her own. "Yer my everythin', now and forever."_

 _"Me too, Ciara," he said, hugging her back. "Now an' forever."_

Fresh tears fell down Ciara's cheeks as she watched her younger self embrace her lost twin. A pit formed in her stomach as she mourned his absence and her own lack of memory. She had promised him forever, and now forever was long gone.

"Duncan was never my name… it was ma' brother's," she whispered past the tears. "Oh Duncan…"

Strange opened his eyes briefly, to gaze down at Ciara sympathetically. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," Ciara said. "I need ta know what happened. . . I need ta know how I came ta forget 'em and the rest. . . I need the truth."

Doctor Strange studied the woman for a long moment, before he once more allowed the spell to take over. The pain was instant, but this time Ciara didn't flinch. She needed to know, and the only way to know was to move forward.

 _* O * O * O *_

 _Ciara sat alone crying, her head buried in her hands. Duncan was gone and she was now alone in the world. . . So alone and so cold. . ._

 _The nineteen year old girl wept freely, as the moon rose high in the heavens, unaware of the being that watched her from the shadows until the ethereal voice interrupted her soft cries._

 ** _"Why do you weep, child?"_**

 _"Because I have lost everything," Ciara sobbed, not realizing who she addressed. "I cannae go on like this! I wish it would all jus' go away!"_

 _The voice hesitated for a breath, before asking, **"I could make you forget, child. I could give you power and purpose; a meaning far greater than yourself. . . . But not without cost."**_

 _"I'll give anythin' I have," Ciara gasped. "Just take the pain away. Please."_

 _ **"Very well,"** the voice answered. **"Then heed me child of earth and man. In the days to come you shall be my warrior, my shield, my pawn upon this plain of existence. My rock and representative in the War for the Infinity Stones. You will consume my power and my reason upon this day; your destiny changed and molded for**_ ** _my __purpose. I rebirth you Ciara as a Child of the_ _Morrigan_ _. . . ."_**

 _The_ Morrigan? _Surely not the Goddess of War and Destiny? Surely not the eternal Crow herself?_

 _Ciara's misty eyes had gone wide in recognition at the name, but before she could question it, a glowing light had enveloped her and all went dark. Her memories receded into themselves until all that remained was the echo of a children's lullaby and an impression of loneliness._

* * *

 _* O * O * O *_

As Ciara and Strange opened their eyes sometime later, both were quiet. There wasn't much to be said after such an unexpected revelation. Instead Ciara merely embraced the Mystic tight as silent tears trickled down her face.

"Thank ya, Doctor. I now know the truth."

When she pulled away there was a new light in her forest green eyes, that made both her and Strange exchange smiles.

"When ya need ma' help, you need but ask. I'll be here for ya day or night. Like you were there fer meh."

"I hear friends do that, from time to time." Strange said calmly, his blue eyes warm despite his obvious fatigue from the spell.

Ciara regarded him before clapping his shoulder affectionately. "Aye, _friends_ indeed... I'll see yeh around, Strange. Ya can count on tha'."

The Mystic Master smiled and dipped his head in a sign of respect as the woman turned and took her leave. Both knowing that it was only a matter of time before she came back.

* * *

 **A/N:** So here's the second part~ What do you guys think? Are you enjoying the story? Do you like Ciara and Strange as a duo? I honestly love the idea of an outspoken lady keeping pace with Stephen Strange, but that might just be me. Please drop me a review and let me know what you guys think of the story?

Also, if any of you are interested in Ciara's Bio please private message me. Here original creator _RosesHaveThornes_ has made a pretty extensive biography for her. ^^

 **~Lyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Part Three ~**

* * *

It was late, sometime after 8 o'clock and the sun had gone down. It wasn't a surprise, seeing as it was winter and the nights were long and crept up quickly, but Ciara Duncan still longed for the warmth of the sun. It felt like an eternity since the woman had last felt anything but numbing cold...

It had been two months since Ciara had visited Stephen Strange at the New York Sanctum and discovered more of her missing past. In truth, it seemed like several years ago. . . Since Ciara had found out about her lost twin brother and her time in the orphanage, she'd felt different. She was more solemn, more melancholy, than she'd ever been. Seeing little glimpses of the past had changed something deep within her, though she couldn't pinpoint exactly _what_ it was. But Ciara knew one thing for certain: she _had_ to find her brother Duncan.

After two months abroad and copious amounts of research and digging, the woman had found a place to gain more answers. It was a national database in Scotland with countless records and names. If there was a way to shed more light on herself and her long lost brother, the database would be the key. So she'd cased the massive government building for two days in advance, so there would be no surprises.

Now, as the darkness of winter settled around her, Ciara made her move. Her brilliant red hair, now longer than it had been in years, rippled in the wind, batting against her cheeks as she stalked toward the building at a moderate pace. She had pulled it back into a plait before arriving, but her hair was long enough where her fiery red strands had a mind of their own. . .

The Database was a technological wonder and had several major checkpoints and extensive security, so Ciara had decided that her natural or rather unnatural approach would be the best course of action. She wouldn't go in guns blazing, or try a weak disguise only to fail. This was too important. There was far too much at stake, so she would be cautious and smart about her infiltration.

In truth, Ciara was more prone to rush into situations and take what she was given, then creep about and wait. But this time, she couldn't afford such reckless behavior. If she was ever to find peace, then she would have to get her answers. And she could only find her answers if she took her time.

 _"_ _Bloody pain in ma' arse, is what it is. . . But wha' choice do I have? This is the only way. . ."_

As Ciara grew closer to the Database building, she stopped and fought to center herself. She took deep, calming breaths before raising both of her hands and called upon her dormant magic. She mentally pulled her strength from the depths of her mind and soul. The woman had learned long ago that magic was a balance of willpower, knowledge, and emotion. It wasn't easy, nor was it uncalculated. But for Ciara, it came quite naturally. Perhaps the Morrigan had something to do with it. . . or perhaps she'd always had the potential for magic hidden within her. . . She doubted she'd ever know for sure.

As Ciara's striking green eyes slid open, she knew her spell had worked. Having manipulated the magical energy around herself, she had managed to alter the space of her dimension. It looked as if nothing had changed, but she had become invisible to the normal human eye. No one would be able to see her, and the cameras and heat sensors would remain unaware of her presence. The perfect ticket in.

Then, she pulled on her energy again, making another spell to coexist with the first. This spell took longer, but when she was finished, Ciara was happy with her work. Invisibility paired with the ability to walk through physical constructs. No door, wall, or obstacle would keep her out now.

With renewed confidence in her step, Ciara Duncan continued forward. Her booted footfalls were silent against the pavement, and her presence unknown as she walked straight for the entrance.

The red haired beauty walked past the security guards and through the closed front door without batting an eyelash. The intent forest green eyes remained on a constant swivel, as Ciara made her way deeper into the building, though she had known ahead of time where she was meant to go.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of sneaking past checkpoints, guards, and government employees, Ciara found it. The terminal room.

The Terminal was full of countless computers and tech, but Ciara was far from intimidated. Steadily, she sat at the last computer on the aisle and once more let her magic take hold. Familiar black energy crept from her fingertips and entered into the computer, before a purple glow surrounded the screen and keyboard.

Ciara was in. Magic certainly had its perks.

Leaning back in her chair the woman closed her eyes, and began to search through the computer files with her mind. She quickly shifted through thousands of files, looking for her name or her twin's before she stumbled upon several that looked interesting.

As Ciara allowed the data to fully enter her mind, she gasped as two names stood out against the sea of information. . .

 **. . . . Ciara Gilbarta Blackwood. . . . Duncan Broehain Blackwood. . .**

Fresh tears trickled down the woman's paled face as she dug deeper.

 **Twins. . . Orphanage. . . Inverness . . . Assault. . . Casualty . . . . Deceased . . . .**

Ciara now openly wept as the final pieces of her past clicked firmly into place. The truth had set her free, though the sorrow that came with it was undeniable. . . She was alone in the world, and her brother Duncan was never coming back. . .

* * *

Doctor Stephen Strange, fabled Mystic Master of the New York Sanctum and certified genius, knew that something was wrong long before he heard his cell phone ring. He wasn't exactly sure _how_ he knew that something was off, but he blamed the mystic arts for his unexplained precognition.

The air had been charged with negative energy all morning, and his hands had been hyper sensitive and sore. Even though his hands still shook and were scarred due to his accident, they never reacted this badly unless a storm was coming. Strange had learned this odd warning system was both for figurative and literal storms, so the current reason for his sore hands was still a bit of a mystery. Though he knew that it was something that he'd have to face sooner rather than later. This kind of kinetic tension wasn't random. Whatever was coming, it would be formidable.

Strange grimaced as he rubbed his hands together, fighting them from shaking. On days when the pain was this fierce, there was very little his mystical powers could do to soothe the ache. It was hard to cast magic for oneself, so he rarely did. But now, as the tremors shot through his scarred fingers, he wished it wasn't the case.

Now, as the Mystic Master continued to study the ancient scroll he'd taken from the library, he found his focus being pulled away by an eruption of noise. The chorus of _September_ by _Earth, Wind, and Fire_ to be exact. . . It was his ringtone. The calling number was unknown.

Strange slid his pointer finger across his phone screen with some difficulty and answered the call anyway. Most of his newest associates didn't have cellphones, so receiving a call from an unlisted number wasn't that unusual.

"Hello?"

 ** _"_** ** _Stephen. . ."_**

At the familiar Scottish brogue, Strange sat up straighter. His brow creased with worry at the sorrowful tone on the other end of the line.

"Miss Duncan, you sound upset? Is everything alright?" His tone remained calm, though only due to his years of medical training. Bedside manner was a must when dealing with emergencies.

 _ **"**_ _ **I did'nea know where ta go, Doctor. . . I wanted ta. . . I needed**_ _ **someone**_ _ **. . ."**_ She stopped, tears obvious in her voice as she broke off to cry.

"Ciara? What's happened?" His voice was level, but it took more effort than Strange would have liked. She had him worried. When she didn't answer he continued, "Where are you? I'll come and get you. Just tell me where you are and I'll be there as fast as I can."

Ciara was silent on the other end of the line, before Strange heard a heavy knocking. It took him a second to realize it was the Sanctum door, and not a sound from the phone speaker.

Understanding shone on the Doctor's handsome face, as he immediately stood from his desk. "You're already here, aren't you?"

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry I did'nae ask in advance. I hadn't thought ta come back ta New York . . I just ended up here."_** She knocked again, and he could hear it through the phone speaker as well as the actual door.

Strange rotated his shaking fingers into a circle, opening up a portal in a heartbeat, before he was walking through it. It would have taken him several minutes to get to the door normally, but he knew that Ciara couldn't wait.

As he opened the Sanctum door with a click, Strange's blue eyes grew wide with concern. There on the step, stood Ciara Duncan, with eyes redder than her hair and visible dark circles to match. She was horrifically pale and sickly looking, which was a vast change from her normal vibrancy.

Ciara's bloodshot eyes glanced up from where she was hanging up her phone, and met the Mystic Masters startled ones. For a second they stood staring at each other, before Ciara broke down. It was unexpected for both of them, and yet it happened all the same. One minute, Ciara was standing on the threshold and the next she was in Strange's arms. The hug was so powerful that the Mystic almost fell backwards with the momentum, but luckily he was able to catch them both at the last minute.

Ciara wept bitter tears as she held onto Strange with all her might. At first she felt nothing, but then he was hugging her back. He held her close and she cried harder for it.

She had been _alone_. There had been no one in Ciara's life to rely upon… until Stephen Strange. In her blinding despair and loneliness, she had found him on autopilot. She had come back to the Sanctum without a coherent thought. She hadn't _meant_ too. But somehow, she had known it was the right place to go to. _Somehow_ , Strange had stayed with her in her saddest recollections.

"Shush," Strange said, pulling her hair back from her blotchy face. "Just breathe, Ciara. You're safe now."

Ciara's hands clutched at his robes, as she looked up to meet his gaze. Her sight was blurry with tears, but even so she could see his attentiveness.

"Can I s-stay with ya, Stephen? . . . P-Please? I cannae be alone right now. . . I found ma brother's gravestone in Scotland and I can't. He's _dead_ and I. . I just _can't!"_

The blue eyes softened with empathy, as the Mystic brought a comforting arm around her trembling shoulders. His Cloak of Levitation wrapped around her like a safety blanket, instantly warming her chilled flesh.

"You can stay as long as you want to, Ciara. You know you are always welcome here." He gently led her inside, closing the door behind them. The woman remained tucked against his side, as they drew deeper into the Sanctum, and Strange showed no signs of dropping his arm.

"Besides," he continued. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know you're alright. You can stay in the Apprentice Quarters. They're currently empty and recently cleaned, courtesy of Wong. You'll have plenty of room to rest and rejuvenate. . . But first, let's get you something to eat. It'll help with the shock."

Ciara stopped walking, forcing the Mystic to look down at her again. She shook her head, letting a watery laugh escape her lips. "I knew ya were a sweetheart, Strange. But I couldn't ta guess just how much."

Strange's face flushed, but his smile was genuine as it reached up to touch his eyes. "It's a surprise to me too. I suppose it's the company I keep these days. . ."

He was trying to play off his kindness, but Ciara wouldn't let him. He was _helping her_ and she had never been one to take such a thing lightly.

With lightning speed Ciara took hold of one of Strange's hands. Black energy instantly enveloped his shaking fingers, making the Mystic stiffen with shock. As the smoky, magical tendrils receded, Ciara reached up to cup the Doctor's cheek in her palm. His surprise at her actions was clear and she addressed it without preamble.

"I know yer hands hurt ya, Stephen. It's the least I can do, after all yeh done fer meh." Then, without more thought, Ciara leaned up on tip-toe and kissed him. It was a gentle meeting of lips that lasted no longer than a moment, but the warmth of it was undeniable.

There was a bit of mist in Strange's eyes, as Ciara withdrew her hand from his cheek. The man was silent for a time, before he pulled the woman closer into his side and resumed their mission to get Ciara fed.

"The kitchens are this way. . ."

Ciara went along with Strange willingly, and was relieved to note that his hands were perfectly steady. _Not once_ the remainder of the day did they shake.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this installment was in preparation for Infinity War. I hinted at the looming threat with Strange's hands giving him grief, which I thought was quite clever. lol I hope that Part 4 of this ongoing story will be in lieu with Infinity War, but we shall see. Thanks for reading everyone! If you're enjoying the story or want to see more please drop me a review! I'd love to hear from you!

Special thanks to: **The Quirkyquizler femme** and **loulouflowerpower** for reviewing! ^^

 ** _~Lyn_**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Part Four ~**

* * *

It was well past 12:00 in the afternoon when Ciara opened her eyes. For a time, the red haired beauty blinked groggily, trying to remember where she was. The room was nice, _too_ nice. After bouncing around dive motels for several years, the woman had gotten used to waking up to a mess. But that wasn't the case here.

The room she found herself in was small and compact, but immaculately cleaned. There were two dressers and two beds, but otherwise the room was barren, save for the door and a single latch window. Ciara let her forest green eyes purposefully explore the room, taking in everything she saw to answer the mystery of where she had ended up.

She hesitantly folded back the covers, and was relieved to find herself dressed. Though _not_ in her normal clothes. In place of her everyday clothing, now rested a pair of simple pajamas. They were quite loose, but comfortable, and they covered her body quite modestly. After fearing the worst, Ciara was comforted by the fact that she had something on.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Ciara cautiously brought herself to a sitting position. Her bare feet touched the hardwood floor, and she enjoyed the feeling of the cold surface against her skin. Though if she were a hundred percent honest, she felt truly terrible. Her head was pounding, and her eyes felt matted and burned as she blinked. She could only guess what she must have _looked_ like.

 _A bloody train wreck, I have no doubt._ She thought to herself, as she finally stood up from the bed. With unhurried steps, Ciara stalked to the window and opened it, taking in great gulps of fresh air. As she fought to center herself, her memory began to return to her. The woman had always been a sluggish riser, and often had to take several minutes to focus when waking from a deep sleep. Now was no different. But sure enough the previous night came back to her, as did her acute sorrow and regret.

She had found out her twin brother was dead, and she had come back to New York to be with Doctor Strange. She'd done so completely on impulse, seeing as he was probably the best friend she had. But had her split-second decision merely stemmed from her friendship with the Mystic Master, or was it something else?

 _Aye it's somethin' else. . . He makes ya feel safe, lassie. That's worth its weight in gold after all I've been through._

For the first time since she'd approached the window, Ciara actually focused on what sprawled in her vision and lifted a brow. The city of Manhattan was nowhere in sight. Instead, gentle farmlands stretched beyond her view, including a herd of cows out to pasture and what appeared to be a barn off in the distance.

Ciara regarded the unexpected scenery for a time, and felt a certain peace descend over her heart. Though she had only recently regained her memories of childhood, she recalled a place quite similar to the one she now looked upon. When she and her brother Duncan had run away from the orphanage they had spent several months of the summer living in an abandoned barn in the countryside of Scotland. It had been one of the happiest times of her life, though it had been so short lived. Now, knowing that Duncan was dead, it meant even more.

If she hadn't been cried out and dehydrated, tears surely would have lined her eyes. But she had no more tears to shed. Her face remained blessedly blank of emotion.

Ciara continued to stare off towards the barn and cows for sometime, before she was brought back to the present by a gentle knocking at her bedroom door.

"Come in." The response to the knock was said easily and without hesitation.

Slowly the door opened a crack to reveal the handsome face of the Mystic Master. He looked tired, but otherwise very well. His blue eyes regarded her openly, as he stood at the threshold of the apprentice quarters.

"I hope I didn't disturb you."

"Not at all, Doctor." She dipped her head in greeting. "I was already awake."

"Oh good." He nodded, before adding. "How are we feeling today?"

Ciara sighed, running a hand through her tangled hair. If she'd been a shy person she'd surely have felt embarrassed by how ratty her hair was, but she wasn't, so she didn't think too much on it.

"Well, ma eyes feel like someone fried 'em and slid 'em back inside ma skull. And ma head aches like a giant bludgeoned meh, but other than that I'm right as rain."

Strange shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"Not yer fault, Strange. But I appreciate the sentiment." Ciara smiled at him, before glancing back out the window again. ". . . You gave meh this view on purpose, didn't ya?"

When Strange had helped Ciara recover her memories, their astral projections had connected. Ciara knew for a fact that Strange had seen snippets of her past. It wasn't so crazy to assume that he'd witnessed her memories of the barn.

He was quiet for a moment before saying simply, "I wanted you to feel comfortable and at ease. I figured something familiar might help."

"Ya figured right. I couldn'ta asked fer a sweeter thing ta wake up too. Thank you, Stephen. It's loveleh."

Strange finally entered the room, unhurriedly coming to stand beside Ciara at the window. They looked out on the green pasture together for sometime before he spoke again, cutting the comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you got some rest. Wong and I tried to let you sleep as long as possible. You were so exhausted after your arrival, I was a bit worried."

His words were curious, and Ciara found herself turning to look at him. ". . . How long was I out cold?"

"You've been asleep for two days." Strange answered matter of factly, offering a shrug when she looked shocked. "It's normal to be drained when you experience such a devastating loss. And I assumed you used magic to teleport from Scotland to New York as well. Your body needed time to recover, so we let you sleep."

Ciara blushed, a shade quite similar to her fiery hair, but laughed softly instead of looking away. "Aye, I used magic. . . I did it without thinkin'. I wasn't myself and I just kinda popped up here outta nowhere. . ."

"I'm glad you 'popped up' at the Sanctum." Strange said. "It means I get to see your progress and health first hand."

Ciara brushed her fingers against his arm with a look of gratitude. "Ahh, you are a sweet one, Stephen. Thank ya fer all o' this. . ." Then she laughed. "Well, shite. . . Some house guest I turned out ta be. Sleeping in fer two days and looking a right mess while I'm at-it! I owe ya double after this fiasco."

Strange's eyes grew soft in that moment, his smile morphing into a gentle expression. "There's no debt, Ciara. I'm just relieved that you're here in one piece, and that you aren't off somewhere on your own dealing with all this by yourself."

Ciara, normally a woman who _always_ had a proper response, found herself speechless. She studied the Mystic Master for a long moment, and knew that he was being sincere. He cared enough to worry. It was the sweetest thing anyone had said to her in more years than she could count.

Ciara held his hand silently and felt the scarred plains of his knuckles. She slowly raised it up, giving him plenty of time to stop her, and placed a kiss to his shaking hand. She looked at him, noting the unreadable expression on his face, and the faint blush beneath his facial hair.

"You are ma dearest friend, Stephen and I am grateful ta yeh beyond words or actions. This is the _only_ place I could think ta come, because I knew I'd be safe. _You_ make meh feel safe."

Strange dipped his head after a second, his expression bright in the light of the room. And Ciara noticed quite happily, that he hadn't let go of her hand, even after she'd loosened her grip.

"I _am_ a doctor," he joked, eyes full of easy humor. "It's my job to make you feel safe."

"Nah," Ciara rolled her eyes. " _But_ I suppose it didn't hurt. Must come in handy, being a Doctor and Mystic all in one."

"You have _no_ idea."

They shared a quiet chuckle, before Strange finally let go of her hand. "Your clothes are in the dresser. I washed them while you were sleeping, so they should be fresh. I'll let you get dressed, and then escort you-"

"I get an escort?" Ciara interrupted, her brows lifting up teasingly, and somewhat coyly if she was being honest with herself.

"Only the best for Miss Ciara Duncan." He winked at her, before turning on his heel and exiting the room. Before he closed the door behind him, he added, "Take all the time you need to get ready. There's no rush."

"Thank ya, Doctor."

As the door shut firmly behind him, Ciara couldn't help the look of wonder that passed over her face. The sorrow that had been so suffocating not two days before was now easier to bear, and her heart didn't feel so quite so heavy as it had. . . Even the span of time since Strange had entered the room had granted a drastic change to her emotions.

 _Ahhh hell Ciara,_ she thought in a stunning moment of clarity, her eyes going comically wide. _I think yer falling fer him. . . And surprisingly . . . I'm not upset about it in the slightest. . ._

* * *

It was several minutes later that Ciara opened the door and found Strange waiting patiently. In his hands he held an old scroll, his blue eyes rapidly drinking in the text as he sped-read the contents. Ciara waited quietly, merely watching him as she lifted her hands to twist into her messy red tresses. She unconsciously willed her magic to warm her hair so that it would be pilant, in hopes of taming it into a ponytail. It was in the middle of this process that Strange looked up from his scroll and noticed her.

The scroll instantly vanished from his grip, as he watched her dark, misty magic waft through her fiery strands. After a moment, when she finally had some semblance of control with her hair, Strange shook his head in thought.

"Your magic is really quite unique. . . The constructs you make are formless and flow like a living entity. You don't adhere to pentagram formations or the basic casting styles. You just will it to happen and it's there. It's incredible. . . "

"Careful Stephen," Ciara teased. "Ya sound a wee bit jealous."

He lifted a brow. "Is it considered envious to admire something new?"

Ciara shook her head, before finally tying up her hair. "If ya like I could try ta teach ya, ya know. Yer mystic energy is quite different from mine, but I could perhaps pass on some of the easier points."

Appreciation shone in his gaze as they began to walk together. "I'd like that."

"Aye, I would too." She said before adding. "And perhaps you could show me the way yer magic works. We could learn from each other."

Strange seemed to consider before nodding, with a small smirk. "I think we could manage that. . . .That is, if you aren't in a hurry to leave?"

Ciara hooked her arm into the crook of Strange's as they walked, squeezing his bicep. "I'm good ta stay as long as I'm welcome, Stephen. It's a nice place you've got here."

Strange hummed in agreement. "The Sanctum does make a lasting impression."

" _And_ the one who lives here offers a lasting impression too. Don't discount yourself, lovie." Ciara said lightly.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to forget to boost my own ego. So callous of me." He rolled his eyes, making her laugh.

"Well, yer forgiven," she held up a finger with fake severity. "As long as ya don't forget _next time_."

"I'll do my best," he promised.

"Good."

The two continued through the Sanctum before Strange said hesitantly. " . . . I hope you like waffles."

"Waffles? Ya mean the food?"

"Yes. . ."

Ciara brightened, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. "Oh, Stephen! Ya made meh breakfast, didn't ya? Ya _lovely_ bugger!"

"It's actually a late lunch," he corrected. "But _yes_. I made you something to eat. . . Hopefully American Breakfast food isn't offensive to your pallet."

"Not at all, lovie." Ciara was ravenous, so the prospect of food made her mouth water. "Lead the way, Doctor. I'll eat anything ya put in front of meh."

"I'm holding you to that," Strange replied humorously. Secretly enjoying the woman on his arm _far more_ than he'd have ever thought possible.

* * *

 **A/N:** So. Much. _Fluff_. Hahah, I hope you guys enjoyed! ^^ Drop me a review if you like the story!

Special shout out to: **loulouflowerpower, The Quirkyquizler femme, Christie Murdoch,** and **Disneysidegirl** for reviewing!

See y'all next chapter!

 ** _~Lyn_**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Part Five~**

* * *

"The robes suit you."

Ciara, who had been deep in thought, lifted her forest green eyes and smiled as she focused on the man who'd spoken. He had been silent upon entering the library, though somehow she knew he hadn't intended to startle her. He rarely did, though the man was naturally as quiet as a mouse when he walked.

It had been a week since Ciara had decided to stay at the New York Sanctum, though it felt like it had been _much_ longer. The first couple of days of her stay, she'd merely tried to learn her way around the massive building. That and get used to the idea of not being on her own...

Now, after days of mental pep-talks and getting lost in the labyrinthine corridors and galleries, Ciara was finally beginning to get the hang of it all. She'd even donned the boots and Mystic robes that Wong had gifted her. They were a simple dark blue and tan combination- not too different from Strange's- though she personally thought _he_ pulled them off better.

She now examined him thoroughly ' _just to be sure'_ , and allowed her eyes to linger on his frame for just a little _too_ long _._ Finally she answered him, smiling bashfully as she noticed that he was staring at her.

"Right back atcha, Stephen. You look amazin' too… Though what's new? Ya always look fresh an' gorgeous."

"Fresh and gorgeous? _Really?_ You sure about that?" he teased, blushing slightly underneath his well-groomed facial hair, before shaking his head. "That fatigue must really be hitting you. I thought you said you'd been sleeping well?"

"Ah stop it, ya shite-poke! I'm not in _any way_ sleep deprived, thank ya very much," Ciara retorted as she shifted in the chair where she was seated. "And I meant what I said. Yer as handsome as yeh are intelligent, so ya better learn to accept it."

Strange studied Ciara for sometime before he shook his head. "Oh you should have met me two years ago. My ego was through the roof. Took more than a couple tough lessons to bring me down to earth."

"Conceited were yeh?"

"You have no idea."

Ciara was still for a moment, before she winked at him. "Well you _are_ a catch, lovie. Can't blame you fer being aware of it. . . But since ya aren't fond of boasting these days, I suppose it'll be my duty to do it for yeh from now on~"

The Mystic Master barked out a short surprised laugh, rolling his eyes, before he moved to change the subject. She'd embarrassed him with all the praise, though it was well earned.

In his eagerness to start a new conversation, Strange gestured curiously towards the tome that Ciara currently held in her hands. It was an ancient book, with weathered pages and a leather cover, though it was obviously well cared for- as were _all_ books of the Sanctum.

"I see you're doing some light reading..." Strange observed in a conversational tone, making Ciara snort.

"Ya call this thing _light?_ Sweetie, it weighs more than I do! Besides, ya shouldn't make fun of a scholar at work. It's just plain rude."

Stephen's brow rose with humor, and more than a little skepticism. "Don't even pretend you were reading the whole thing, Ciara. I saw you skimming through the pages to get to the good part."

For a moment, the woman held onto her flabbergasted expression before she cracked and grinned up at him. The lovable bugger knew her far too well.

"Aye, ya caught meh. I was just flippin' through. . . I was just curious about something."

Strange came to stand behind her, piercing blue eyes peering over the top of her fiery head to glance at the page she had stopped on. "If you're looking for a particular passage, I could help you find it. What were you curious about?"

Ciara blushed despite herself, as she reached up to scratch her head. "Oh just a bit o' this and that~ Nothing to worry yer head over-"

" _Ciara_." As Strange said her name, Ciara craned her neck to look up at him, and fell silent.

As soon as she met his eyes, she completely lost her train of thought. They were so beautiful and warm, that they seemed to swallow her whole. It was only as she realized she'd been staring at him for several minutes, that Ciara cleared her throat and laughed. Curse the damnable bugger, using his handsome face to stump her. He'd been doing that more and more often, though if Ciara was being _honest_ , she'd done her fair share of flirting and teasing too. . .

"Uhh… Y-Yes, Stephen...?" She finally answered, making his eyes twinkle knowingly.

"Cut the bullshit, okay." When her mouth swung open he held up a finger, pointing back to the book. "You were looking for something specific before I came in. What was it?"

"It's nothing important. I swear..." When he continued to stare at her unrelentingly, Ciara sighed in defeat. "Oh fine, you _impossible_ man! I saw you with this book yesterday and I was curious about what you were reading! So I thought I'd try ta guess what you'd been so enthralled by….. _There_ , are ya _happy_ now?"

"Tickled pink," Strange retorted with a small smile, before he reached over and flipped to the following chapter in the book. It was written in ancient symbols that Ciara couldn't read. When she stared at it blankly, Strange translated the chapter title for her.

" **The Morrígu**. Also known as 'The Morrigan'."

Ciara's evergreen eyes grew wide as he said the familiar name. "Why were you reading about the Morrigan, Doctor?"

Strange let his finger trace over the chapter heading, his gaze skirting over the page. "Well, your memories were pretty clear. You gained your mythical powers from an eon-old entity. As I recall you were directly named a _Child of the Morrigan."_

"Yes... but that doesn't explain why _you_ were researching it, lovie." Ciara said quietly, regarding the Mystic without judgement or anger. She trusted him completely, though was undeniably eager to understand his line of thought.

He didn't disappoint.

"Your past is important to you, Ciara." His voice was soft, as he met her gaze unblinkingly. "I figured you'd like to know more about where your powers stem from. I was going to wait until I'd learned more before I presented my findings… Though if I've overstepped my boundaries, I apologize."

Ciara shook her tousled redhead. "Don't worry. You haven't overstepped anything, Stephen."

In truth, the fact that he cared enough to research the Morrigan touched her. Doctor Stephen Strange really was a kind man, though his way of showing it might not have always been orthodox. Every day they spent together she respected and cherished him more, and deep down, Ciara felt that perhaps he might have felt the same way about her. It made butterflies rise in her throat and stomach, making her shift in her seat.

The Mystic studied the woman, gauging her sincerity. "Really? I haven't upset you?"

"Not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact," she reassured him, before tapping the page with her own pointer finger. "Now, why don't you tell me what this says. I cannae read pictograph scribbles, and you seem ta understand it jus' fine."

"It's old Sanskrit, actually," he corrected humorously, before he conjured up a chair of his own and sat beside her. "Hand it over."

Ciara complied, before settling back, hands propped behind her head in a state of relaxation. "Story time~!"

"Would you like me to read it? Or just summarize the key points?"

"How _on earth_ would ya summarize somethin' tha' big?"

Strange tapped his temple with a smirk. "Photographic memory."

Ciara's eyes rolled as she laughed. "Stephen, of all the gifted buggers-"

"I know," he joked. "I'm one of a kind."

Ciara looked at him affectionately, her forest green eyes dancing with warmth as she nodded. "Aye, Strange, ya are. Best o' the best."

Stephen Strange reclined back in his chair, as his lips quirked at the corners, before he began to read the passage. Ciara did her best to listen, finding that most of the information was interesting and new. . . But as he read in his deep, clear voice, she found herself lulling into a stupor. He purred through the words, and she grew more and more relaxed, her eyes slowly drifting closed as the tranquility of the moment overtook her. And before he had finished the chapter, she had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was sometime later that Ciara was awoken by the odd sensation that she was floating. Groggily, the woman cracked open her eyes and instantly yelped. She was levitating almost _five feet_ in the air! Though as a calming hand came to rest on her shoulder and a gentle voice called her name, she flopped back and cursed.

" _Son-of-a_ -! . . . Stephen, is this yer doing!?"

Strange looked down at Ciara somewhat sheepishly, shrugging. "You were sleeping. I thought I'd just levitate you back to your room. . ." He held up his shaking, scarred hands for her inspection. "I'm afraid carrying you the old fashioned way, was out of the question..."

Now that he'd explained _why_ she was floating, and the initial shock had worn off, Ciara let out a deep exhale that turned into a tired giggle. He really just kept outdoing himself on the sweet factor, though she doubted he was even aware of it. Strange seemed oblivious to the good that came from his actions. Dear man that he was. Or perhaps it was just his newfound modesty again. . .

"Sorry for cursing at ya, lovie. Ya just scared the shite outta meh!" She chortled merrily, as he slowly set her down to stand. She could feel his magic fade from her limbs, as she once more gained complete control of her body. Ciara felt the need to explain her outburst, as her laughter subsided.

"I didn't mean ta act so adversely. . . It's just that when I was younger, right after I'd first gotten ma powers, I used ta wake up suspended an' floating mid-air. My magic would kick in while I dreamed, and I'd end up falling from the ceiling or slumped against the door when I woke up. . . I thought I'd started doing it again just now! ...But it was just you being a gentleman."

Strange stared at her, his sympathy and intrigue clear. "Your magic was active, even when you weren't conscious?"

"Yep, it sucked somethin' fierce!" Ciara nodded emphatically. "It got the point where I started tying myself down to the bed posts before I conked out. . . But with time I learned how ta control it enough to sleep peacefully."

Strange shook his head, while an odd expression crept up to capture his handsome face. "You know Ciara, the more I hear about your magic, the more fascinated I am. . ."

"Aye, you and me both, sweetie."

The two were silent for a moment before the Mystic Master cleared his throat. "So… I take it you'll want to retire to your quarters for the night?"

Ciara blinked. "Whatever gave you that impression, dove?"

"...Well you _were_ fast asleep just moments ago…" He seemed hesitant, as if he wanted to say more, but he stopped himself. Ciara saw it and instantly made the decision to do something about it. Reaching out, she hooked her arm in the man's, grinning up at him.

"I just needed a power nap, Doctor. I'm bright eyed and bushy tailed now!" She squeezed his bicep before bouncing her brows up and down. "I'm all yours."

"All mine, huh?" He replied with amusement, chuckling when she nodded. "Well I didn't have any plans... Was there something specific you'd like to do?"

The woman considered for a long moment. "...How about we take our magic for a spin? We promised each other we'd try to share our vast wealth of knowledge."

"We did, didn't we?"

"Aye, we did and there's no time like the present." She smirked. "Are ya up for an adventure, Strange?"

Doctor Strange paused as he studied Ciara, before mirroring her smirk with one of his own. It lit up his face with a challenging, if not affectionate glow, that was quite contagious.

"Let's do it."

Ciara cheered and clapped her hands together. "Yes! That's the spirit! … Now, where do we go ta spread our figurative wings?"

"The sparring room?" Strange offered helpfully.

"... That's brilliant, that is. Ta the sparring room, Strange! On the double!"

"Aye-aye, Captain Red."

Ciara chortled as they began to walk through the Sanctum, arm in arm. "Captain Red? That's a new one."

"Figured it would suit you. With the lovely red hair and all." Strange let his free hand lift one of her long wavy, red curls. His touch was gentle as he rubbed her silky strands through his fingers, and Ciara immediately wanted to know what _his_ hair felt like... but she stopped herself at the last moment. Instead, she opted to laugh and blush, while wrapping an arm around the Mystic's waist.

"C'mon, love. Let go show off."

Stephen leaned down to whisper in her ear, his breath ghosting across her lobe, making her shiver despite herself. "You read my mind, Miss Duncan. Ladies first."

* * *

 **A/N:** Stay tuned guys, next chapter is almost finished and has a lovely surprise for you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**~Part Six~**

* * *

"Hold the shape, Ciara... I know it's difficult, but try to focus on it."

Sweat beaded on Ciara's pale brow as her green eyes flashed with the effort. "I cannae do it, Stephen! Ughhh! It's just _not_ natural!"

The Mystic Master chuckled deeply as he observed his guest try to hold her current pentagram formation. So far she'd been quite a natural, save for the actual _casting_ of the spells he'd tried to show her. She could draw the formations in the air and make them crackle with plenty of energy, but the _end_ of the action always fell flat. It had been a good two hours since they'd entered the sparring room, and in that time, the strides Ciara had made were more than impressive. Strange was sure that his predecessor, the Ancient One, would have been as proud of Ciara as he was.

"Oh c'mon, Red," Strange joked lightly as he watched her change her stance. "You're able to pull your magick out of thin air; surely drawing me a picture isn't too much to ask."

Ciara snorted as she shifted her hands for the umptheenth time, and the sparkle of orange magic lifted into a perfect hexagon shape. "It's bloody awkward casting, Strange! At least _my_ magic comes with comfort!"

"You're overthinking it. Feel the lines and the rest will come."

"...Aye, let me try again."

Strange watched as Ciara drew out the rest of her hexagon, adding the proper lines and dips. She really had a knack for it all. But once again, as it came time to cast the spell she faltered and the beautiful orange energy fizzled into nothing.

Ciara breathed an annoyed sigh through her nose, and reached up to yank her hair out of its current bun. As her fiery red strands fell about her shoulders, she flashed her teacher an apologetic grimace. "I think I'm done for today, Stephen. . . I'll have to try again tomorrow. That is, _if_ you're willing to put up with my attempts some more?"

"I'm honored to teach you as long as you hold an interest, Ciara. It's good practice for both of us."

At the mention of practice, the woman's eyes lit up and a devious grin graced her lips. "You're a good teacher, Strange. And I'm happy to learn from ya. . . Though fair is fair. It's yer turn!"

Strange shrugged as he drew closer to where Ciara stood. "I'm not opposed. Where do you need me?"

The woman gestured for him to stop where he was. "Just there, love."

The Mystic obeyed and stopped moving, before he planted his feet and waited patiently for his next instructions. At the encouraging attention, Ciara considered how she wished to proceed, before she began to walk around her 'student' in a large circle. With every word she spoke, she took a step, stalking him, as he let his blue eyes follow her expectantly.

"As yeh know, my magic is different from yours. It doesn't rely on movement or predetermined spells or actions. From my experience it comes solely from _emotion_." Forest green eyes met stunning blue for a long moment, as Ciara continued, "So the first step is to identify your emotion and accept it, no matter what it may be… So tell me what yer feeling, lovie."

"You want to know what I'm _feeling?"_ He seemed a bit incredulous at the prompting, but she merely nodded.

"Aye. It doesn't matter what it is, but I need you ta delve deep. . . What emotion are you experiencing at this _exact_ moment?"

Strange was silent for the longest time, his eyes closed languidly as he thought. Ciara had stopped pacing, and stood directly behind him. She watched his stance relax, and finally after several more minutes he answered in a murmur.

"... I don't know what I'm feeling, Ciara. It's a jumble. Sorry."

"Donnae be sorry, love. I know it's a hard mass ta sort through." Then an idea occurred to her. "... Though I might be able ta help ya. If you don't mind an intrusion."

"Be my guest."

Slowly, Ciara leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Strange from behind, embracing him. She held onto him loosely, allowing him the ability to pull away. . . Though he never did.

"Just breathe, Stephen," she urged gently, as she placed her right hand above his heart. "Breathe and be one with yourself. Identity and sit with yer emotions. No masks or facades, jus' Stephen Strange."

"Ciara…" Strange said her name lowly, though never finished his thought. Instead he encased Ciara's hand under his own shaking one. His scars were prominent against the contours of his skin, and the woman marveled at how much he had suffered because of it. His body carried constant reminders of who he had been, but in all the time she'd known him, Ciara had never witnessed him complain or mourn for the past.

For a moment, Ciara and Strange stood, with her hugging him from behind, her head leaning lightly against his back, while their fingers interlocked. But then, the Mystic let go and moved to turn around. Ciara let him, backing away a pace, though she found herself missing the contact almost immediately. He was so warm, and the feeling of his heartbeat had calmed her.

Though as Strange's face came into view, Ciara's breath caught in her throat. "Stephen? . . . Sweetie, are you okay?"

"...I think I've figured it out, Ciara."

"Ya have?"

"Mmm-hmm."

The warm blue eyes had grown in intensity and a certain resolution shone through that hadn't been there before. The Mystic Master stared at her, as he reached up to gently move the hair from her face. His touch was soft and lingering, as his eyes danced with a hopeful light.

Then, he gingerly lowered his mouth to Ciara's and kissed her.

It was a tender kiss that Ciara immediately returned, smiling into his lips as his facial hair tickled her. For several minutes they explored one another, until finally they drew away for breath.

And as they regarded each other, Strange said simply, "You're a good teacher, Ciara. I know what I'm feeling now."

Ciara rolled her eyes, though her expression stayed contagiously happy. "Oh, shut it, Strange. . . You beautiful, _impossible_ man."

* * *

 **A/N:** So guys, Ciara and Stephen had their first kiss! Finally! Haha, I hope y'all enjoyed the extreme fluff, and are still having fun with this story. Thanks for reading and commenting, as always! See you next chapter!

 ** _~Lyn_**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Part Seven ~**

* * *

It had been four months since Ciara Duncan had come to stay at the New York Sanctum, and everything had changed. It hadn't been drastic or overnight, but after living a domestic life for the first time since her adolescent years, Ciara had never been happier.

After beginning her mystic training, and kissing Strange, Ciara had made up her mind to stay. Though she didn't need the lessons, it felt nice to belong to something. To hang up her nomad cloak and settle somewhere. Though she would have been lying if she had said the Mystic Master didn't play a major part of her decision. He'd already endeared himself as a friend and mentor, but that admiration and respect had slowly grown into something else entirely.

Strange was precious to her, and she knew his influence had played a huge part of her transformation into the calmer woman who she now saw in the mirror. The fiery red hair and sharp green eyes remained ever the same, but the emotion behind them was different. No more vendettas, no more wandering aimlessly looking for her past. Ciara knew who she was, and the rest was history.

In between learning the different spells and casting styles, Ciara spent all her time with the Mystic Master. They'd become nearly inseparable, save for when Wong dragged one of them away for something, or when they slept.

They'd never officially decided to date or label their relationship, but there was hardly a need. They were comfortable and happy taking it slow and naturally. . . though more than a few kisses had been shared, and more than a couple embraces had lasted far too long.

Overall life had been quiet, save for that particular day when Thor and Loki had dropped by the Sanctum in search of Odin. After pointing the God of Thunder in the right direction, everything had lulled again. The days were peaceful and Ciara and Stephen grew continuously closer.

* * *

"Ciara?" The woman in question glanced up from her current exercises. She'd been teleporting books across the room, back and forth, with the casting style Strange had taught her. It had taken many botched attempts, but she'd finally gotten the hang of it, and was now testing it in all sorts of ways.

"Aye, lovie?" She exhaled deeply as she closed both of her crackling, orange portals and gave the Mystic Master her full attention. "Did ya need somethin'?"

From his place in the library doorway, Stephen Strange smiled at her affectionately. "Just running out for some food. You want anything?"

"Depends on where yer goin'." Ciara stretched, returning his affectionate expression with a playful one of her own. "My tastebuds have become picky since I moved in with you Mystic lot. Ya've gotten me all fat an' spoiled."

Strange arched a brow pointedly. "Ciara, there's not an ounce of fat on you."

Ciara beamed at him. "Perhaps not… But I always feel like I've gained fifty pounds when you or Wong cook fer me."

"Then I better be careful," he joked. "Can't give you too much fast food or you'll never eat my … _attempts_ again."

Ciara laughed as she approached him, noting the way his blue eyes followed her every move. It was really quite flattering to be observed in such a way, and Ciara cherished every second of attention.

"I could never grow tired of ya, Stephen. Yer cooking or anythin' else." She leaned up on tiptoe and gave him a sweet kiss. His hands snaked around her waist, as they pecked each others' lips and hugged, and she could feel his scarred hands softly caress the side of her Mystic robes. They'd become familiar and it was heavenly for both parties.

"Sure I can't convince you to come with me for a quick bite?" He breathed.

"And mess up yer brotherly time with Wong? I wouldn't get between you two fer the world!" Ciara giggled, while Strange rolled his eyes.

"You are a wicked woman, Captain Red."

"Aye, but ya love meh!" As she finished her sentence, Ciara's hand lifted to her mouth in surprise. She hadn't meant to say that! What on earth had possessed her to say _that!?_

The Mystic Master's expression changed, and Ciara thought she'd crossed a line, but the warmth returned to his face just before she could apologize.

"Love, huh?" He teased, ruffling her fiery hair.

"Aye… You aren't upset are ya? I didn't mean ta make ya uncomfortable…"

"You didn't," he assured her, snagging one more kiss before he pulled away. "We can talk more about it when I get back. If you aren't opposed?"

Ciara felt herself melting. In truth, she'd been wanting to say more about her feelings, and this would be the perfect opportunity. She nodded. "Aye, I'll look forward to that conversation, sweetie." Then she winked at him. "Now, go get yer grub before Wong comes ta drag ya away."

Strange chuckled but did as he was told, leaving the library with a easy farewell. "Hold the fort until we get back."

"Will do, Strange! Will do~!"

And with that he took his leave from the library. Though just before Ciara could go back to her training, she heard a loud crash resound through the Sanctum. She could feel the building shake with the impact, and immediately dashed to see what had happened.

Ciara used a portal to get to the main staircase, and she stopped cold. The middle of the stairs had been smashed beyond repair, and in the center of the rubble lay a man. Above him, Wong and Strange hovered battle ready.

The man who had crash landed into the Sanctum said three words that changed everything.

"Thanos is coming…."

* * *

After Bruce Banner had teleported into the Sanctum, they'd begun discussing battle plans. And with Strange's portals, they'd found Tony Stark.

In the New York Sanctum, they discussed the Infinity Stones and Thanos. Ciara remained quiet for most of the conversation, merely observing and trying to fathom how much shit they were in.

This Thanos had beaten the Hulk, taken Thor out of the game, and already had two of the stones. He sounded like a nightmare come true. . .

Bruce Banner was adamant about action, though Stark seemed hesitant and argued the point. Everyone was at each others' figurative throats, when the building began to shake and the sky began to grow darker.

"Is that you?" Stark asked Strange.

"No, not at this time."

When the thundering sounds and shaking grew more violent, they all went to see what the problem was.

As Strange, Wong, Banner, and Stark rushed out of the Sanctum to see the source of the commotion, Ciara moved to do the same…. But found her feet frozen to the floor. Shocked, she strained her muscles, but still remained stuck in place. Looking out the door, she could see people running and screaming, trying to get away from an unknown threat, but she could do nothing but watch.

With a cry of frustration, she reached out with her magic and tried to pry her feet from the floor, but she didn't move an inch.

So with desperation, Ciara Duncan watched helplessly as the first of Thanos's forces came to earth. . .

"...Wong, where is Strange?" As Wong entered the Sanctum some twenty minutes later, Ciara baraged him with questions, and her heart immediately sank at his expression.

"He was taken. . . Along with the Time Stone." Wong said darkly. "Stark went after him, and Banner said he was going to go find Vision and the Mind Stone. I would have joined, but I have to get back to Kamar-Taj. If we are going to war, the Mystics must be ready."

Ciara's heart went up into her throat. . . Stephen had been taken by Thanos's minions… And she hadn't been there to help him. At first cold panic flooded her senses, but she tried to remind herself that Strange was the Mystic Master. . . Surely he'd be okay. And if not, Stark would help bring him back…

"Did ya see _where_ Stephen was taken?"

Wong stared at her for a moment. "He was taken into a spacecraft. You cannot follow him, Miss Duncan. We must pray that he and Stark are able to find each other and get back to Earth somehow."

As Wong left to rally the Mystics and protect the other Sanctums, Ciara's mind ran wild. All of the worst scenarios played behind her eyes until she grew restless, and unknowingly began to reach out with her magick.

For two days she was on pins and needles, waiting for any news… Until her magick finally connected with the signature power she'd been seeking.

It shone like a beacon in the darkness of the universe, pulsing a brilliant forever green. _The time stone… and along with it Dr. Strange._

For several minutes, Ciara fought to clear her mind and reach out to him, but the distance made it hard to connect. Though after some struggle a familiar voice echoed throughout her mind.

" _ **Ciara?"**_

" _Stephen!"_ She nearly cried as she felt him stabilize the connection between their energies. He was clearly far, far away, but with the power of the stone he wielded, it was possible to maintain their conversation. " _Are ya alright? I heard you were taken and Stark went after ya. Oh, but I've been worried sick!"_

" _ **I'm fine, Red. Stark and his spider side kick helped me."**_

" _Really? … Ohh, good! It's nice to know yer still in one piece!"_ Ciara felt her anxiety begin to fade. " _But why haven't ya come back to the Sanctum if you're safe? You seem so far away."_

" _ **That's because I am. . . Forces beyond my control compelled me to take another path. I couldn't return to the Sanctum yet."**_ His words were heavy, and it made Ciara's guilt flare up. She hadn't been there for him when he needed help. She had failed him, and she owed him an apology.

" _I'm so sorry about before, Stephen!"_ Ciara apologized sincerely. " _When you were fighting in New York, I tried to help, but something had me frozen in place. I tried to overcome it, but I couldn't break free! It was old magic, and I was useless! And before I knew it, tha' ugly thing had taken ya up to its' ship and I could-nae follow! I was bloody worthless! Oh lovie, I'm so, so sorry!"_

Stephen was quiet for a time before he his thoughts rang in her mind again. " _ **You don't owe me any apologies, Ciara. . . I think that it was a good thing. That ancient power that kept you from helping me… I think it was your patron."**_

" _Ma patron? …. Ya mean the Morrigan?"_

" _ **Yes. You are a Child of the Morrigan, Ciara. And the Morrigan's main focus is protecting the Earth. It most likely knew that you'd try to follow me into space if you could, so it trapped you in the Sanctum to keep you safe. . . It makes sense that it wouldn't want its champion to leave when things are getting serious."**_

" _...But even if tha's true, it had no right! My place is with_ _you_ _!"_

" _ **Not this time, Red. . . You're exactly where you need to be."**_

The certainty and power behind his words, gave her pause. It was a lot to consider, that the Morrigan had stopped her from going into space with Strange. . . But what could she possibly need to do on the Earth? The thought was irksome, as she had no answer. But the irritation once more turned to relief knowing Strange was safe.

She was lost to her considerations until Strange spoke again. " _ **Ciara? You still there?"**_

" _I'm here, lovie."_

" _ **Good. I recently landed on a planet called Titan, and I'm preparing a surprise attack on Thanos. With the power of the time stone, I've seen what lies ahead and I need you…"**_ He paused for a long breath before continuing, " _ **...I need you to promise me something."**_

" _Name it, Stephen. I'll do whatever I can, ya know that."_

He was silent for a moment, and she could feel his emotions cloud her mind. He was apprehensive, alert… and scared. He'd never shown fear to her before, and it made her own heart rise in her throat.

" _ **Once we assault Thanos, a series of events will be set into motion. Earth is going to be ground zero for all hell to break loose… I need you to protect the New York Sanctum ..."**_ His voice broke. " _ **I need you to become the Mystic Master in my place."**_

Ciara felt cold dread spiral down her spine. There would only be one reason for Strange to make such a request… " _Stephen… I cannae do that. I'm not fit to stand in fer you."_

" _ **Ciara, there's no one else. I want- I**_ _ **need**_ _**you to do this."**_ Though his words were direct, it felt as if they held a double meaning. There was no one else, to stand in his place, and no one else he needed…

" _Stephen,"_ she cried, reaching out to him with everything she had. She could feel his normal warmth and strength, ebbing against her mind, trying to calm her. And it made her cry harder.

For several minutes she was lost to her tears and grief at the prospect of what he was inferring. Then, she took a deep breath and did her best to regain her composure. Strange had always been there when she needed him, it was only fair that she returned the favor. . . No matter how much it pained her, she wouldn't let him down.

" _ **Will you do this for me?"**_ He asked gently, and Ciara found herself smiling through the last hint of her tears.

" _Aye, Stephen. I'll do it."_ She could hear him sigh in relief, before she felt a fluttering at her brow. Though it was invisible, she could feel the kiss to her forehead as if he were in the room with her, and her heart grew bittersweet. He was saying goodbye.

" _ **Do you remember when we first met?"**_

" _Aye. You were a sight to behold, with yer billowing cape and magic at the ready. And ya were willin' ta help me, even though we were strangers."_

" _ **You were unique, Ciara and so brutally honest,"**_ he reminisced. " _ **I was intrigued from the moment you gate crashed the Sanctum asking for my help."**_ As they voiced their memories, Strange seemed calmer than before. He was preparing himself for what lay ahead of him, by thinking of happier times.

" _I'd never met anyone like you either, lovie. Even without knowing ya well I felt… safe."_ Ciara shook her head in wonder. " _I changed fer the better while in yer company. I became the best version of myself, because of your friendship an' care . . . It has been my greatest honor and joy to stand beside ya, Stephen."_

" _ **The honor has been mine, Captain Red."**_ The nickname came easily and was full of affection. " _ **I couldn't have asked for a better partner, friend, ... or lover."**_

Ciara's eyes grew wide at his admission, and she could feel him slowly begin to slip away.

" _ **Goodbye, Ciara."**_

" _Goodbye, Stephen. . . I love you."_

" _ **I love you too."**_

Ciara held her breath as the connection vanished, and then she dropped to her knees and wept. For an unknown amount of time the red haired mage mourned for Strange, knowing he'd most likely never return to her. Then, after she had cried herself out, Ciara Duncan rose from the floor and closed off her emotions.

She had made Strange a promise to protect the Earth and Sanctum in his absence, and she intended to make him proud. From the sounds of it, Thanos's forces were likely to hit soon, and she needed to be ready.

Grabbing her cellphone out of her pocket, the woman dialed the second number on her list and held it up to her ear. When the other end came online she offered a simple greeting.

"Bruce Banner? Yes, we met before in New York. Dr Strange told me ta help ya in his absence. . . Aye. Where are ya?" She fell silent as Bruce replied, her eyes snapping a deep purple color as she squeezed her fist closed. "Wakanda? Protectin' an Infinity Stone? … Very well. Give me your location and I'll provide assistance."

As Bruce put her on speaker, Ciara listened to the Avengers that were assembled in Wakanda. They were trying to protect Vision long enough to remove his stone and would need as much interference and time as they could possibly get.

"I'm half way around the world, so I'm unable to be there in person," Ciara said after they'd explained. "But I can bottle neck the bastards in the cosmos, so ya only have ta fight a handful o' ships at a time."

" _We can use all the help we can get,"_ Steve Rogers said on the other line. " _Thanks for giving us sky support."_

"Leave it ta me." Then before she hung up she added, "Oh and sweeties? Be sure ta give 'em hell fer me."

As the call clicked off, Ciara squared her shoulders and got to work. There was only one way to bottleneck Thanos's ships before they all reached the atmosphere, and it would surely be the hardest piece of magic she'd ever worked. There was even a chance that the magical blowback would cripple or kill her. But the woman felt no fear, as she walked up to the roof of the Sanctum and sat cross-legged in the exact center.

She was the surrogate Mystic Master, Child of the Morrigan, and partner to Dr. Stephen _Bloody_ Strange. And she'd be damned if she didn't fight to the end.

With all the power that flowed in her veins, Ciara began to craft a barrier that formed from purple and black mist. And as the barrier formed, she screamed into the sky and forced it to expand and fly out in all directions. She felt her magickal core crumple under the magnitude of what she was trying to accomplish, but pushed through. Her whole body shook with the effort, but she never waned.

And in the space of several minutes, the barrier had completed surrounded the Earth's atmosphere. Ciara breathed heavily and cried as the weight of the barrier fought to explode under the pressure. . . and just as it seemed she would collapse from the task, she felt something far more powerful take hold of her spell, boosting it a thousand times over.

" **Child, you do well by me. So I will** **aid you.** "

Ciara laughed at the most welcomed voice that echoed all about her. It seemed the one who had created her, wanted her to succeed.

"Thank ya, Morrigan!" She cried in relief, as the barrier hardened. "Thank ya!"

It still took all of Ciara's concentration to keep the massive magick shield up, but she knew she could do it. With the Morrigan's power, she would hold the barrier until she physically collapsed. And due to the power surge, it seemed she'd be good for a while.

Now it was up to the Avengers on the ground and Strange up in the cosmos. . . The fate of the universe was at stake, and all would die lest they did their part.

"Please fight for all yer worth, Stephen," Ciara whispered hopefully, as she looked to the heavens. "Fight and come back ta me…"

* * *

 **A/N:** So we're finally getting into the Infinity War/End Game plot. I plan to have this segment follow canon events as much as possible, but there will be a few plot changes due to Ciara's presence in the story. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed the newest chapter!

Please drop me a review if you like the story! I always love hearing from you guys!

Until next chapter,

 _ **~Lyn**_


End file.
